The Wreckoning
by Microblue
Summary: A prequel to Wreck-It Ralph. What lf Turbo's not such a bad character? What lf someone else was? What lf Felix's life isn't so perfect afterall? And what ever happened to the Turbo Twins? Part of the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy.
1. 1983 A

I've made the tempting decision to work on two stories in one day for the first time. That's right: the first chapter of The Wreckoning &amp; the sixth chapter of BeelZeBub Arcade. I've also decided to do the same tomorrow, with Wreck-It Ralph 2: Risk Addiction &amp; The Wreckoning. Yous have earned lt, what with all of yousr reviews, favorites, follows &amp; PM's. So enjoy the first chapter of the Wreck-It Ralph prequel. Read my stories.

It's 1983. The place: Litwak's Arcade, right off of Route 80. The place, more specifically, is Fix-It Felix Jr., an arcade game which is the long awaited sequel to Fix-It Felix. The city is known as Niceland &amp; lt is home to many different characters. Among those is Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of the game. He is being tossed off of the Penthouse by the Nicelanders, into a puddle of mud. Two years already the game has been plugged in &amp; this is getting old. Felix always gets a medal &amp; cake &amp; sleeps in the Penthouse. But Ralph gets to sleep in the dump. Their game is the most popular in the Arcade, so you would think Ralph would be treated more respectfully. But he's not the type of character to complain.  
Afterall, he wrecks their building every game &amp; tosses their mayor out the window. Still, he has no choice in the matter. It's his job.

The only character who does respect him, ironically, is his nemesis &amp; the titular hero of the game. However, Felix always chooses the Nicelanders over Ralph when lt comes down to lt. The person who hates him most is Mayor Gene. That's understandable. He gets tossed out of a window everyday &amp; has his Penthouse wrecked as well. As for the rest of the Nicelanders, well, they follow his lead. It's not even that they're mean to him. It's worse. They ignore him. They run away from him. They shun him. Even after the game ends, he's still the villain. He can be more than just how he was programmed to be.

==**Ralph's POV**==

As I land in the mud for the 19'th time today (&amp; yes, I counted), I hear the bell go off &amp; a flood of relief hits me. Closing time. The physical torture is done with for the day. Now for the mental... I look up &amp; I see Felix. Mary made a cake for him, again. Big Gene is patting him on the back. The other Nicelanders are cheering him on. He just closes his eyes &amp; gives a cheeky smile, while spinning his hammer around in his hand.  
Next thing I know, Rithielle is striding over to give him a big kiss. I get none of these things. I'm already brushing the mud off of my broken overalls at this point. Man, I don't even get shoes. This sure is the life. But hey, lt's not all that bad. I walk over to my dump, where I have my pillow stump &amp; blanket bricks. Who needs a penthouse when you have this spectacular view of the stars? I stay like this for awhile.  
And then someone approaches my dump. Boy, does that sound weird? And then someone approaches my junkyard. That's better. It's Felix.

"Hey, Ralph. I got you some leftovers from the kitchen.".

For two years I've been living off of scraps that Felix brings me. I'm not sure I even need food, but I do get hungry.

"Thanks", I say, taking the food.

...Stop right there. I'm making myself look good. Here's what I really said:

"Potatoes? That's the best you could get me? [Sigh]. Oh, well.", I say, taking the food.

I help myself as I converse with him.

"Slow day, huh?", I say.

There's not a whole lot to talk about in-game, so the Arcade is usually the topic for us Nicelanders. Or so I think. I've never actually talked to any of the others. They typically run away in fear.

"Yep", he says. "How about that last kid? I didn't think he had lt in him to win.".  
"It only took him ten quarters.", I say sarcastically.

I swear, lf I didn't at least have Felix looking after me, I'd go live in another game. I'd be the first nomad in the Arcade. Though I can't help but wonder: what would happen to my game without me? It'd be unplayable. Everyone would stop playing. I heard that games that don't get played get unplugged. That's bad news. That's what apparently happened to the Pong paddles. People got tired of such simple gameplay. The old games had to go to make way for advanced cabinets like this one. But one thing that will never change is characters' views on villains.

"I'm going to head over to Tapper's.", I say. "Bring some cake next time.".  
"Alright. See you around, buddy.".

He's the only one who calls me that. And truthfully, lt is nice to hear. But I don't let on anything. I have my dignity. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not sad. I'm not going to Tapper's to drown out my sorrow or anything of that sort. I'm comfortable where I am. It's not that bad.  
I just like to go out &amp; have some fun. Felix doesn't come. He's too' much of a goody two-shoes to drink. I have no idea how that guy manages to get past all of the Nicelanders &amp; feed me, without them knowing. Or why. Gee, I've never done anything for him. I can't say I really desserve lt. I guess he's just that good of a guy. Now THAT'S a Nicelander. I'll make lt up to him one of these days. Somehow.

At this point, I'm already at Game Central Station. Surge Protector stops me, as he always has.

"Name".  
"After two years, you'd think you'd remember by now.", I say, annoyed.  
"My job requires me to go through the checklist.".  
"How did you even get this job? You're a hologram.".  
"I joined the Arcade City PD back in '81, actually, only a few weeks before your game was plugged in.".  
"What game are you from? And why are you a hologram?".  
"You're asking a lot of questions, sir.", he says in suspicion.  
"Well, lf you're going to stop me four times a day, you at least owe me some facts.".  
"Very well. I'm not from a game. Nor am I a character.".  
"So, how did you get here?", I ask.  
"I was created here in Game Central Station. How, by who &amp; why, I couldn't tell you. I wish I knew myself. But since I have no game, I dedicated myself to protecting them. Now, could you let me do my job, sir?", he says, waiting to get lt over with, so that he can teleport to wherever the Hell that guy goes whenever he's not pesterring people (me).

I don't see him stop anyone else.

"Okay. Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., no &amp; Tapper.", I rush through the protocol I've memorized over the years. "Did I miss a step?".  
"Just one. Do you have anything to declare?", he asks regrettingly, because this is usually the part where someone makes a snide remark.  
"Is this even necessary?", I ask, because of how absurd this procedure is.  
"I don't make the rules. Alright, proceed.".  
"Could you at least not stop me when I pass through to Tapper?".  
"I would very much like to, but my job does not permit lt.".

I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't really hate the guy. He's just doing his job, not unlike me. I progress to the Tapper gate. Here we go again.

"Name".

Short chapter, but for a good reason. For the first time (that must be the third time I've said that), I'm going to be taking suggestions. That's right. YOU, no, not you, the guy next to you, YEAH, YOU. You get to vote on who's POV the next chapter will be. You can vote as a review or as a PM. Doesn't matter. I guess I'd rather lt as a review though. It can only be a Nicelander or Surge Protector right now, as none of the other games have come out yet. I'm experimenting with POV's for this story; leaving my comfort zone &amp; enterring another. The title is a play on, 'Hunter: The Reckoning', one of the best videogames ever made. Fun fact: I randomized the year (1983) on Random . org.


	2. 1983 B

The Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy consists of a prequel (this story), a sequel &amp; an AU. That's past, present &amp; future, hence the cover photo.

==**Felix's POV**==  
Another game, another win. I'd be lying lf I said I don't enjoy the spotlight. However, I wish I could share said spotlight with someone. And that person is Ralph. No, I'm not talking about some lesser known Nicelander. Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of my game. And before you ask me lf I've lost all of my marbles, hear me out. Now, I know my friend here can be quite intimidating, such as when he's smashing windows &amp; hurting people, but lt's not his fault. Really! It's just his role in the game. Villains are characters too'. Unfortunately, nobody shares my views. No, I'm not being pessimistic. Not me. I mean literally NOBODY. Not in the game, not in the Arcade. I am Ralph's only friend. Besides, what's a hero without his villain?

But anyway, you just want to see what happened, right? Well, things are looking good. I earned my nineteenth, I believe, gold medal for the day. Big Gene gives me a nice pat on the back. Everyone is congratulating me. Mary made me a cake. And my dynamite girlfriend gives me a smooch on the lips. But I know that eleven stories down, Ralph is looking up at me from his mud puddle. I think that's what differentiates me from the rest of the Nicelanders. I have the most guilt on my conscience. We go inside Gene's apartment &amp; talk about the day we had now that Litwak's is closed. Did I mention that? I have my back up against the kitchen counter as I'm talking to the Mayor. He prefers, 'Big Gene', for whatever reason.

"We've raked in almost twenty quarters today.", he says, cheer blooming on his moustachioed face. "You never cease to amaze, my friend.".

I pass him another martini. I think he's addicted, just between us.

"It was nothing. I mean, where would I be without my trusty hammer?".

I spin lt around like a yo-yo.

"Ha, yeah. It wouldn't be the same. I can tell you that.".

I reach my arm behind me &amp; grab some potatoes, dumping them into my back pocket. Two years &amp; still nobody notices. But I'm not nervous. What can they say? Let Ralph starve? Speaking of which, do we even need food? We may never know. We certainly do get hungry though.

"Here you go, dear.", Mary passes me a nice cup of fruit punch.

Now that's what I'm talking about.

"Thank you, Mary.". "Cheers", I say, bumping drinks with Gene. "So, what's new in the Arcade?", I ask, taking a sip.  
"I'm glad you asked. First off, I heard from Dance Dance Revollution that Stan is getting a new game.".

I hear, 'oo's, all around Gene's apartment.

"Which game?", I ask casually.  
"It's called, 'Mario Bros.'. He's really excited about lt.".  
"I can't wait to greet the new neighbors. When are they coming in?".  
"In around three days.". "Next headline: the police are stepping up security. From now on, Surge is going to be stopping people at all gates,  
not just the first one you come through.".

There are some moans &amp; sounds of disapproval.

"I know, I know. We all hate lt.". "Lastly, a bit of really bad news.".  
"Uh-oh", Don says.

Captain Don is Gene's personal advisor.

"It's not THAT bad. Don't worry. But ever since Tillman put in that new game, we've lost over 35% of our customers.".

Roy spits out his coffee. He is Gene's secretary.

"35%?!".  
"Oh, no! Tillman is putting us out of buisness!", Deanna cries.

Gene puts a hand up to his forehead in that blocky Nicelander animation. I never understood why Ralph &amp; I aren't animated that way.

"Would yous stop panicking? We're doing fine.", he assured.

Everyone calms down.

"And to prove lt to you, we're going to make over twenty five quarters tomorrow!".

Everyone cheers.

"Right, Felix?".  
"No guarantees, but I think we can pull lt off.".  
"Alright. Even Felix agrees.".

They cheer some more. I finish my fruit punch &amp; set lt back down on the counter.

"I'm going to hit the hay, guys. See yous in the morning.".  
"Felix, why don't you sleep in the Penthouse tonight? There's a nice room with a view, on the eleventh floor, with your name on lt.", he offers.

He asks me this question everyday. Who knew game characters could be repetitive? It's a tempting offer, I admit. But lf I live here, how can I help Ralph out? People would ask me questions whenever I leave. It would make things much harder. And so, I politely refuse.

"No thanks, Gene. I'm happy with my place.".  
"Alright then. See ya tomorrow.".  
"Good night, Felix.", everyone else says as I leave waving.

Sheesh. I pull on the top of my shirt. I feel like I was there for over an hour. And now I head over to Ralph's Dump. It's there that he sleeps on peices of the building he wrecked. Just imagine how bad I'd feel lf I did live in the Penthouse... I scramble up the pile of bricks to find Ralph turning to me. He was watching the sky again. He has nothing else to do.

"Hey, Ralph. I got you some leftovers from the kitchen.", I say.

I pull out the potatoes from my back pocket. There's some lint on them unfortunately. I pull lt off before he could notice.

"Potatoes? That's the best you could get me?", he says.

Then he sighs.

"Oh, well.".

He takes the food, eating lt with what would be considerred poor table manners lf he sat at a table, as we talked.

"Slow day, huh?", he asks.

To be honest, lt went by quickly for me. You know what they say: time flies... you get the idea. But the last thing I need is to rub my joy in his face some more. I already have everyday for that.

"Yep.", I say. "How about that last kid? I didn't think he had lt in him to win.".  
"It only took him ten quarters.", he jokes &amp; I laugh to myself.

The ironic thing is that we probably wouldn't be so successful lf lt weren't for him. We probably shouldn't insult him. Bad karma. The awkward tension must be too' much, because he's getting up now.

"I'm going to head over to Tapper's.", he says. "Bring some cake next time.".

I worry about him. I know he's going there to drink. I can understand why, but lf he gets too' drunk, he might forget to come home. That could very well spell disaster for all of us. He invited me a few times, but alcohol &amp; I do not mesh.

"Alright. See you around, Buddy.", I say, waving my hand to him as he goes for the Nice Rail.

As you can see, he's no bad guy on the inside. He could serve to learn some manners, I admit, but I know he appreciates my help. He must.


	3. 1983 C

==**Gene's POV**==  
I'm a Nicelander first &amp; a mayor second. That's what everyone loves about me. We're all on a first name basis. As Gene, I have a good time. As Mayor, I ensure that we are gaining enough quarters to stay afloat. And I keep my citizens calm. That second part I rarely have to worry about, because of our local hero &amp;  
idol, Felix. This is one heck of a carpenter, I tell you. If you're looking for a reliable contractor, this is the man to go to. He really gets the job done. We don't call him, 'Fix-It', for nothing.

Likewise, we have a big, bumbling, dodderring oaf of a villain appropriately named, 'Wreck-It Ralph'. Everyday, this buffoon breaks all of my windows &amp; tosses me by my head into the Dump. Yeah, those two parts are programmed, so let's take a look at the Ralph we are presented with. He is freakishly large, so we can't invite him anywhere. He has a very low temper, so everyone has to try not to set him off. I, personally, am not afraid. What is he going to do, toss me again? He has very poor manners. And lastly, he can be a jerk at times. He doesn't appreciate a thing you do for him. I let him stay in the Dump instead of Friendly Forest. At least he could build himself a home with that brick pile of his. Does he? No. I don't see how that's my fault. And I receive no gratitude for letting him stay there. Like I said, what a jerk.

Let's not talk about Wreck-It Ralph. Let's talk about me again. Hmm, let's see. I love martinis. I feel uncomfortable talking without one in hand. I love my grand apartment in the Penthouse. Being Mayor means I get the most space. Unlike Felix, I get to live the quiet life. That's another thing I love: my space. I usually invite everyone into my apartment after the Arcade closes for a quick get-together, nothing much. And then I get to sleep on my giant mattress. It's wonderful.

Speaking of wonderful, today has been a spectacular day. Our game hasn't been this successful since three weeks ago. I come up to the roof of the Penthouse to find Felix having happily defeated Wreck-It Ralph for the last time today. I gladly help the Nicelanders toss Wreck-It Ralph off of my building. Good riddance. Too' bad he'll be back the next day. That guy just cannot take a hint. Felix gets his usual rewards,  
including a pat on the back from your's truly. And we head inside to my apartment for the scheduled get-together. I can't contain my excitement.

"We've raked in almost twenty quarters today.", I say to Felix. "You never cease to amaze, my friend.".

He passes me another martini like the swell guy that he is.

"It was nothing.", he humbly replies. "I mean, where would I be without my trusty hammer?".

I let out a laugh as he spins that thing around as a professional.

"Ha, yeah. It wouldn't be the same. I can tell you that.".

Hell, even with a normal hammer that guy could probably work wonders, knowing him.

"Here you go, dear.", I hear Mary hand Felix a cup of fruit punch.

Just between you &amp; me, I think he's addicted. He drinks fruit punch all of the time.

'Thank you, Mary', I say in my head as he speaks the same words.

Pff, game characters. They always repeat themselves. He then pushes his drink toward mine in a friendly gesture.

"Cheers", I hear him say. "So, what's new in the Arcade?", he takes a sip of his favorite drink.

Just what I wanted to talk about. I heard some interesting news indeed.

"I'm glad you asked. First off, I heard from Dance Dance Revollution that Stan is getting a new game.".

Everybody, 'oo's'. I recall lt was only last night that I had that conversation with Yuni Verse. Everyone will be happy about this, but as a politician, I know better. Another game means competition. Judging by Stan's reaction to lt, we're really going to have to step up our game. Ha, look at that pun.

"Which game?", Felix asks.

See what I mean?

"It's called, 'Mario Bros.'. He's really excited about lt.".

What kind of name is that anyhow? Maybe this game will flop.

"I can't wait to greet the new neighbors.", Felix says in a jolly tone. "When are they coming in?".  
"In around three days.". "Next headline: the police are stepping up security. From now on, Surge is going to be stopping people at all gates,  
not just the first one you come through.".

As I should have guessed, there are some moans &amp; whines. I think lt's for the best. Some characters I know fall asleep in Tapper the whole day. A lot of them don't have anywhere to go. Get a game, hippies.

"Lastly, a bit of bad news.".

I hesitate before saying this one; &amp; for good reason. My advisor, Don, anticipates the news.

"Uh-oh", he says.  
"It's not THAT bad.", I emphasize. "Don't worry. But ever since Tillman put in that new game, we've lost over 35% of our customers.".

My secretary, Roy, spits out his coffee.

"35%?!".  
"Oh, no!", Deanna cries. "Tillman is putting us out of buisness.".

And then they panic. This is one of the few times I have to fulfill my second duty. See how I said, 'over 35%'? Imagine how they'd react lf I said we lost 40%, which we did.

Putting a hand up to my forehead, I say, "Would yous stop panicking? We're doing fine.".

And just like that, they do. Easy enough. But let's keep lt that way.

"And to prove lt to yous, we're going to make over twenty five quarters tomorrow!".

They cheer. Now for the knockout.

"Right, Felix?".  
"No guarantees, but I think we can pull lt off.".

Not what I wanted to hear, but I work with lt.

"Alright. Even Felix agrees.".

There's more cheering &amp; Felix finishes his drink.

"I'm going to hit the hay, guys. See yous in the morning.", he says, leaving.

Smooth. The citizen frenzy must have got to him. I try everyday, but maybe this time will be different.

"Felix, why don't you stay in the Penthouse tonight? There's a nice room with a view, on the eleventh floor, with your name on lt.", I offer.

I want him to stay in the Penthouse, where I prepared an apartment for him. This way, he can make my job easier &amp; never be late to work also. But, I spoke too' soon.

"No thanks, Gene. I'm happy with my place.".

He has the same cheerful response each time, with little to no variation. Anyone else probably would be annoyed by my incessant asking. Nothing left to do but let him go again.

"Alright then. See ya tomorrow.".  
"Good night, Felix.", the other Nicelanders wave to him.

Now that I think about lt, he didn't stay very long. He must be tired from working all day. He does have the hardest job in the game. I, myself, am pretty tired. I think I fancy a nap before I go on a buisness trip to Game Central Station.

"Alright everyone, same time tomorrow.", I kick them out.

Bye bye, Mary &amp; Norwood &amp; Nel &amp; Meg &amp; all of the rest. It's me time. I do what any reasonable character in my position of authority would. I power down in my bed.


	4. Damnedest Things A

==**Ralph's POV**==  
It's been a day since you last heard from me. Nothing much happened when I went to Tapper. The only unusual thing was that hardly anyone was there.

As for today, pretty routine. At first anyway. Let's not get into the big stuff just yet. What I really want to talk about is just the damnedest thing lf I ever said so. It started out an ordinary day. We were doing fairly well with quarters, in my opinion. I was wrecking that Penthouse like a champion.  
Felix tried to stop me, but I got the best of him. And then lt was back to the o'l Dump, awaiting Felix's arrival with my food.

[Boing]

Well gee, I wonder who THAT could be. I see the figure of Gene coming up.  
Imagine. No, lt was good old Felix.

"Good afternoon, Ralph.", he greets with a smile.

No matter what predicament he's in, you could gamble that he'll be smiling.  
I'm serious. When he's nervous, he smiles. When he's sad, he smiles, pretending to be happy. He smiles when he's scared. And when he's angry. And lt goes without saying that he smiles when he's happy. So lt comes as no surprise that he'd be smiling now, torn between me &amp; the Nicelanders (why there's even a debate, I don't know.). It's not out of happiness or nervousness though. It's out of sheer awkwardness. I can tell because hey, same here.

"Afternoon, Felix.".

I get straight down to buisness.

"What do you got for me? Did you get the cake I asked for?".  
"Well, there's a story.", he said.

That's when I know he failed me. I put a hand on my face, but I decide to listen to this story of his.

"Not really a long story. I just put a little extra cake in my pocket &amp; lt, uh, kinda melted before I could even leave. I'll have to wait until I respawn to get that out. But you can't say I didn't try.".  
"But you did get me something, right?", I ask.  
"Yes, I did.".

He gives me something tolerable &amp; I don't need to think twice before eating up.

"So Ralph, what do you say we both go to Tapper today?".

I stop eating &amp; analyze him closely.

"What are you all about?", I ask in suspicion.  
"I'm about friendship.", he responds casually.  
"You never hung out with me. You were never seen in public with me. And you never drink. Something's up.".  
"Nope, well there is one thing, but lt doesn't matter. Let's just do something together.".

I seem to have forgotten he said that. Otherwise I'd surely ask.

"And what lf Gene finds out?".  
"I'm Fix-It Felix. Noone's going to rat ME out.", he says confidently.  
"It would be nice to not drink alone. Well, let's not waste any time.".

We board the Nice Rail.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?".  
"Oh, she gives me the honeyglow in my cheeks, but we can do stuff anyday. Today is reserved for just us friends.".  
"I'm still trying to accept the fact that you're actually coming with me. I haven't been this surprised since we were plugged in.", I say.  
"What was so surprising about that day?", he wonders.  
"All of the Nicelanders hated me, but the only person I received sympathy from, ironic as lt is, was you. Why is that?".  
"Because I'm a hero. I can't call myself a good guy lf I ignore someone in need. I feel really sorry that you have to live this way.".

That was pretty moving. We get to Tapper &amp; start the first round. I guess Felix really did come to hang out, because he's drinking, albeit a woman's drink. I should have chosen for him. Not wanting him to get insulted, I take that from him &amp; get him a Johnny Walker. We drink up &amp; boy, does that little guy get drunk fast. One shot. He really has NEVER drank before. Like I said earlier, the damnedest thing.

"Raalph, have you SEEN Don's shipp collectioon?", he starts stammerring &amp; wobbling.

Um, no, I haven't. Don doesn't like me. I take the shot glass away.

"That's enough for you.".  
"Norwood n' Nel. Nel n' Norwood.".

What in Tillman's Arcade is he going on about now?

"Huh?", I ask.  
"Hey look, there'ss Gene.".

He points.

"Gene is not here.", I assure him.  
"Felix", Gene says.

I turn around. Oh my Stan, lt really is him. [Gulp].

"What happened to you?", Gene asks. "You have to get out of here.".

He puts Felix around his shoulder &amp; leads him out.

"Bye bye, Ralph.", Felix smiles &amp; waves.

I'm hopeless to do anything but finish my round as Gene takes him back home.

I hear Gene say something on the way out. I think about lt for awhile &amp; I think he said: 'You stay away from that villain.'. There goes my friendship. I drink some more. He's been caught. I told him he would be. No more free food. I can always live off of Pacman cherries. Some unusually nervous chatter breaks me out of my thoughts. Then, the room gets dark. Red sirens start spinning &amp; a loud sound wails.

"Storm alert! Everybody please, calmly, return to your game.".

The same message keeps repeating &amp; I know I have to leave. I don't know what the big deal is. So there's a storm. Why can't I just stay at the bar &amp; finish my round? But I follow the patrons out orderly to the train. Once we get to Game Central Station, Surge seems to be in a panic. I wonder what that's all about. This is actually the first time I've been outside during a storm alert.

"Games, people. Orderly fashion. No running. If you do not have a game, step into my office.", Surge says.

He looks afraid. And for once, he's not stopping people at the gates. I never thought I'd see that happen.

"Surge, what's the buzz? You look scared.".  
"I am scared.", he admits. "I don't have a game.".  
"It's just a storm. What's the worst that could happen?".

There's a phrase that should be banned.

"The worst that could happen is a power outage. Anyone outside of their game during one of those, dies for good.".  
"Oh. I see.", I say awkwardly.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. I know what I signed up for. Just get to your game. Protect yourself.".  
"Will do. I wish you luck, Surge.".

I return to my game &amp; take a nap in my Dump. Don't you even say anything. I capitalized lt, okay? I have to feel bad for Surge. Never before have I seen him be afraid. GCS must be all empty now. I can't imagine what that would be like. Felix, I hope you didn't get into too' much trouble because of me. I should be sad that I lost my only friend, but really, I'm just pumped up to go to work in the morning. For once, I can say I'm excited to do some wrecking.


	5. Damnedest Things B

The next chapter is coming soon. JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't do that after two months of no updates. What bad timing. Right when I said I found my inspiration &amp; that I'd be updating more often, my mother gets sick. Not as good as a cold. Not as bad as cancer. I won't go into schematics because that's personal information, but she has been sick for two months &amp; still is.  
What prevented me from updating? First, she was in the hospital for about two weeks, so I had to watch my sisters, which I take seriously. They're almost always downstairs &amp; I'm not going to force them into my room just so I can type more chapters. Second, when she is here, she needs me on hand. I'm often running errands for her. And lastly, the whole ordeal messed with my inspiration a bit. How is now any different? I couldn't tell you. But here I am typing. Luckily, lt's this story that I'm up to. I find this one the easiest to type, because I have the most leeway. I'm not being myself. I'm being the characters. Without further ado, the next chapter of The Wreckoning.

==Felix's POV==  
Today.. is not my day. And that's coming from yours truly. I never have bad days. But there is an exception to every rule (like that one?). My day starts out okay, more or less. It's only when I begin talking to Big Gene in the kitchen that lt takes a turn for the worse.

I'm not sure how an argument about Ralph can escalate to this proportion. Upon enterring the room, I saw Gene sitting on the bar stool, slumped over.  
I greeted him in my usual chastise, but he didn't reply. Just as I began to fear the worst, he showed signs of life by sitting up &amp; turning to me.

"Felix, things are not well today.".  
"What's wrong?".  
"Nothing wrong! Just not well.".

My eyes asked him to continue.

"It's Tillman. His newest game stole another 40% of our customers.".  
"I thought lt was 35%.", I said, rememberring yesterday.  
"I didn't want to create a panic, but I did anyway.".  
"May I ask what game?".  
"Climb Up &amp; Go Left.".

I couldn't contain my laughter on that one.

"That's the game we're worried about? What kind of name is that? That sounds like an early 1970's game.".  
"There's more to things than names.".  
"Like Ralph.", I mutterred under my breath, not in a negative way though.

He stopped for a moment.

"Felix, is there something on your mind.".  
Unable to lie, I told him, "Yes. There is. I cannot say I am fully satisfied with the way we interact with Ralph.".  
"It's not that bad. We joke around sometimes, but we're all on good terms. I just paid him a visit last week.".  
"No, Gene. We treat him just fine. I'm talking about Wreck-It Ralph.".  
"Wreck-It Ralph", he said, slamming his fist on the table. "Sorry. I don't mean to lose my temper. What about Wreck-It Ralph?".  
"He lives in a dump. He eats scraps. Everyone avoids him. What sort of life is that?".  
"Are you suggesting we play nice with the villain?".  
"Precisely. I'm not telling you how to do your job, just merely suggesting you consider taking Ralph into account.", I say in the most polite &amp; respectful way possible.  
"Felix, I do take Ralph into account. Who let him stay in the Dump?".

I honestly don't know.

"Um, you?".  
"And who leaves that massive mound of bricks there for him to perhaps build a home with?".  
"Um, you?", I repeat, still clueless.  
"And need I even ask who... actually, that's all I got.".  
"I wasn't aware of those two, but what about food &amp; friends?".  
"It's nobody's fault but his lf he can't make friends. At best, I can say he is difficult to get along with &amp; have around. I could write a poem about the worst. And yes, I have made the effort to be friendly with him. As for food, nobody is stopping him from asking for food, assuming we even need lt.".

It's hard to imagine Mayor Gene ever attempting to do anything other than shun Ralph.

"Surely we can do something else for him.".  
"Felix, I'm done reaching out to him. He's chosen his life &amp; I'm not going to bother him anymore. He has not repayed me with any gratitude &amp; frankly, I don't like him. As villains go, I think Clyde has better manners.".

He sounds pretty intent on his stance. There's nothing more to say on the matter.

"Alright, I'm sorry for being persistent. So, what else about this game?".

Later on, I decided something needs to be done for Ralph. For the first time ever, I accompanied him to Tapper. I feel he desserves lt. Unfortunately, the doomsday scenario was triggerred. Gene walked in &amp; took me home drunk. Worst of all, he didn't so much as mention or acknowledge Ralph the whole way back.

"You'll stay the day in my building.", is all he said.

He must have been holding in his fury &amp; disappointment. Ralph didn't even turn around to say, 'Goodbye'. I guess he didn't want to face Gene. Oh, I didn't mention that this is nowhere near the worst part. We made lt to Game Central Station. I stopped to drunkenly talk to Surge.

"Heeey, Surge. I seeeee a Gene on a Gene in aA Gene on a Gene.".  
"Aha. That's spectacular.".  
"Come on, Felix. Let's go...".

The GCS storm alert sounded. Red lights flashed around &amp; the unsynchronized chatter became an erratic panic. Characters rushed to their games &amp; I had no idea what was going on. The last storm alert is in 1975, long before we were plugged in.

"Storm alert. You'd better get back to your game, Felix.".

Gene pulled me along &amp; I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something...


	6. Rain & Wind

I noticed that nobody has been suggesting POV's. This has slowed down production. One person has suggested Ralphs POV. That's lt. I hope that people will suggest at least a few POV's this time. And screw my stupid computer for making me type all of this again. How DARE you reset without warning? You &amp; your stupid, jittery mouse suck. Don't get me wrong. I want to love you. But you fucking suck.

==Ralphs POV==

Today is an off day. Everyone is acting strangely. I go about buisness as usual. If anything is up, I'm sure Felix will tell me at the end of the day. I wreck &amp; romp the building before me. By three years, you start to go pro. I still can't help but notice how down Felix looks as he's fixing the building &amp; even the Nicelanders, as they're throwing me off of the building. What could they possibly have to be down about? They have everything. I guess I'm just reading them wrong &amp; they're angry at me for showing Felix a good time. Maybe they're even disappointed. Who cares? He's a man. He can go wherever he pleases &amp; lf he wants to go with me, then I'm not going to stop him. So, the day progresses untill 7 PM, at which point, people are mostly playing spooky games.

I go to my typical hangout spot, where I partake in my favorite hobby of doing nothing, as I stare at the starry sky &amp; imagine a better world. It's really a magical thing looking at the stars. Even in my fantasy, where I have everything, I still take the time out to look at them. They're comforting, because really, they're just as lonely as I am. Look how far apart they are. And their light reaches out to anyone who wants to meet them halfway. But forget all of that jabber. Felix is on schedule, maybe a slight bit late, but I won't complain. Maybe he'll tell me what everyone is griping about.

"Hey, Felix. Sorry I, uh, got you into trouble yesterday. But, no problem, you don't need to come with me. I hope you didn't get into too' much trouble.".

As he comes closer, I can see that something is truly getting him down. His hat is in his hands &amp; his cheery disposition is so gone that I can't remember what lt was like. This must be the part where I lose my one &amp; only friend. Predictable.

"Hey, Ralph. I know you don't know what happened, but lt's pretty awful.".

"Wow. Gene really did a number on you, huh?".

"No, Ralph. This is not about Gene.".

I wrinkled my brow &amp; gave him my full attention.

"The power outage last night.", he began. "Rithielle never came back.".

"Is she okay?".

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since a little while before we hung out.".

"I'm sure she's okay.", I assured him. "Surge took a bunch of characters with him to his office. Those homeless guys have been around for years. I'm sure you'll see her tonight.".

He pepped up a little bit, well, as much as someone whose girlfriend's gone missing can.

"Thanks, Ralph. You know, some people say that you're jerky &amp; impolite, but I could see right through that. I always knew that you're a good guy.".

"Wow, uh, thanks.", I said super sheepishly.

I must have done something right.

"So, what did Gene say?".

"Nothing really. He was much more concerned with my well being than me associating with you.".

"Stop lying.", I said, almost teasingly. "I heard him say, 'I don't want you around that villain.'.".

"Nope, you must have misheard. He said, 'You're staying in my building.'.".

"Oh. He really doesn't care?".

"He's quite set in his ways, but he won't judge me. It's my life.".

"That's great. You know what? Let's go to Game Central &amp; look for Rithielle right now.".

"Wow, you mean lt? That would be 'swell.".

'Swell? One of these days, I need to fix his vocabulary. I'm talking putting lt through a car wash. Well true to my word, not much longer, we set out to find her. I'm sure she's with Surge &amp; the others. He did seem scared, which I must say I would never expect to see from the same guy who stops me everyday. But he &amp; the gameless characters, such as the Pong Paddles, have been around for awhile without a hitch. Why would now be any different? 


	7. The Void

;I fixed a few mistakes, but worry not. It's still the same fan fiction. A shout-out to Microblue for suggesting this chapters POV.

==Ralphs POV==

Me &amp; Felix head out into Game Central to search for Rithielle. I notice that lt's a lot emptier &amp; everyone is gatherred in one place.

"What happened here?".  
"Surge is gone.", replies Mario, who is in the back of the crowd.  
"Where did he go?".  
"That's the point. We don't know.".  
"What about the people who were bunking with him?", I ask hopefully.  
"Gone too'.".  
"You don't think...", I begin.  
"I'd rather not. Let's just hope they turn up.".

Felix looks distraught.

"It was a bad storm. It wouldn't be safe for them to be out here. Maybe they went to the backup generator.", I suggest.  
"You don't have to cheer me up anymore. I know she's gone.", Felix says with no hint of sarcasm.  
"Don't you think lt's at least worth a look? I mean, lf they didn't make lt, wouldn't Surge have respawned?".

I think about my own question for a moment.

"WOULD Surge respawn? He's been here almost as long as us, but he doesn't have a game.".  
"Ralph, let's just go home.", he says, looking mentally exhausted.  
"No, I can't let you give up on her that easily. We're going to find her. We have all night. Nobody plays our game at this time.", I try to encourage him.  
"Alright", he sighed. "If you want to waste your time.".  
"What's with you? I've never known you to give up this easily.".

Felix sighs.

"I know she's gone. Wouldn't be the first time.".

I pan my head to face him.

"My dad. One day he was there &amp; then he was gone.", he tells me, managing to sound dour &amp; hopeful simultaneously.  
"Felix, I don't think he's a real person. I'm pretty sure he's just a programmed memory.".  
"I think he is. Why else would lt be called Fix-It Felix Jr.? There has to be a Felix Sr. out there. I'm probably being selfish. None of us have any real family, except Stan. It's just that lt's hard not to look back on those fond memories with him &amp; not feel nostalgic.".  
"Maybe he is a real person, maybe he isn't. But Rithielle is definitely a real person. Learn from the past. Don't let yourself lose her.", I warn.

He considers lt &amp; then looks up.

"You have a really good point. I can't believe how silly I'm being. I can't give up on her, not like that.".  
"Alright. Let's try this backup generator.".  
"Backup generator?", Mario asks.  
"Stan keeps one &amp; always leaves lt on, but lt only supports a few games. Maybe everyone went there.", I tell him, having been around a long time.  
"Why wouldn't they be back by now?", he wonders aloud.  
"That's any mans guess, but we're not giving up.".  
"Let me know how lt turns out. I have to get back to my game.", he stops. "You will, won't you?".  
"We'll come tell you.".  
"Thanks, guys.", he says, leaving.

We travell a few stations down to the backup generator, which I've never seen him turn off. Nobody that I know of is connected to lt. As far as I know, only Pong &amp; Q*Bert are connected. The inside of the generator is a black void. Perhaps they got lost.

"Maybe they got lost in here.".  
"Anybody here?!", asks Felix.

No reply.

"Geeeeee, lt's kind of dark. You bring a light?".  
"A carpenter always comes prepared.", he says, taking out &amp; turning on his flashlight.

With the light now on, we notice an unstanly abomination in the darkness.


End file.
